


Behind Closed Doors...You Never Know Who's Listening

by phoenix_cry



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/F, Humor, Humorous Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_cry/pseuds/phoenix_cry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful snag, bag, and tag leaves them tired and wishing for a place to crash, Myka and H.G. take a room at the nearest available hotel. But instead of sleep, they find themselves taking part in much more pleasant activities. However, an awkward situation arises come morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors...You Never Know Who's Listening

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was supposed to be a short one shot. Over 5,000 words later, is it still considered short? I'm not sure. Anyway, I wrote this because of a prompt on imagineyourotp. I will post the prompt at the end of the story, so I don't spoil anything...  
> A huge Thank You for the beta work goes to hearts-needabeat! :D
> 
> Warning: Kids, this is basically porn with not much plot. Turn away right now.
> 
> The rest of you, enjoy! ;)

“Wow, now I'm really glad the last hotel didn't have any more vacancies.” Myka announced, as she stepped into their hotel room for the night and gazed wide-eyed at the exquisite furnishing. Artie most likely wouldn't be happy with the extra money spent on this suite, but it was either that, or drive another two hours to the next town. And seeing as they were already half-dead on their feet from their latest snag, bag, and tag, Myka and Helena weren't willing to sacrifice any more of their night to spend it on the road, looking for a cheap motel.

 

Without missing a beat, Helena marched over to the king sized bed and dumped her duffle bag at the foot of the bed. “Which side of the bed do you prefer, darling?” She called over her shoulder, while busying herself with removing her jacket. Draping it over a chair, she went to work on the buttons of her blouse.

  
Glancing over at Myka, when there still was no reply after several seconds, she noticed that the curly haired agent was seemingly lost in her thoughts – while quite obviously staring at H.G.

 

Smirking slightly, Helena turned around to face Myka fully and raised one elegant eyebrow at her companion. “Darling? Is there anything you'd like to share?”

 

Blinking a couple of times, Myka finally snapped out of her trance. “Huh, what?”

 

Biting the inside of her lip to keep her smile from getting any wider, H.G. sauntered over to the other woman, leaving her shirt half-unbuttoned and hanging enticingly off her slim frame.

 

Myka gulped.

 

“I was just asking which side of the bed you'd like,” she repeated, a husky note in her voice that sent a shiver down the taller woman's spine.

 

“I...uh...the left side is fine. If..if that's alright with you, I mean?” Inwardly, she cursed herself for letting the other woman affect her so. What was it about her that made Myka stutter like a High Schooler when faced with her first serious crush?

 

The answer was quite simple, to be honest.

 

Everything.

 

“Perfectly fine, darling.” Her fingers rose to the buttons of her shirt once more, continuing their work where they had left off earlier. Myka watched their progress, fascinated. “Would you like the shower first, Myka?”

 

“Uhm...sure. I guess,” she mumbled, swallowing hard. “Yeah...I think I'll just...go.” Nodding to herself, she ripped her eyes away from the freckles she had been busy counting, and fled to the bathroom.

 

Helena laughed lightly when the door clicked shut behind her.

 

Who knew that it was so easy to rattle the unflappable agent Bering?

 

She finished getting undressed and then got herself one of the fluffy white bathrobes from the sideboard near the bathroom door. She smiled as the soft cotton caressed her skin as it slid up her arms and around her waist. Walking back to the bed, she took the liberty of already turning down the covers, before taking a seat on her side of the bed. There, she waited patiently for Myka to finish her shower.

 

She would never admit to anyone how much trouble she had to keep her thoughts from drifting to her fellow agent currently standing naked under the spray, rivulets of water running down her body.

Groaning quietly, Helena let herself fall backwards onto the mattress, throwing her arm over her eyes. Well, she thought, that did not work out at all. Crossing her legs, she squeezed them together slightly to alleviate the sudden throbbing at her core.

 

To distract herself from her thoughts, she got back up and rifled through her bag, looking for fresh underwear and her sleepwear for the night. Picking up the deep maroon colored tank top and black hotpants she had chosen, she marveled again over how much more comfortable the clothes had become, in contrast to what she had had to wear back in her old life. And much shorter, she thought with a smirk.

 

She heard the water shut off, then Myka shuffling around behind the closed door, before eventually the door opened and a towel-clad Myka stepped into the room, head bowed and cheeks aflame with heat, from the water or embarrassment Helena couldn't tell (but if she'd had to guess, she'd say it was from a mixture of both).

 

She watched as Myka hastened over to her own bag and carefully kneeled beside it, one hand clutching the towel to her chest.

 

“It suits you.” Helena spoke, her gaze openly admiring the figure before her, even though she knew it would be more courteous to avert her eyes to give Myka some semblance of privacy.

 

“What does?” The kneeling woman asked, her brows furrowed adorably in confusion.

 

“The towel,” the Brit answered with an appreciative glint in her eyes.

 

She hadn't thought it would be possible, but then she watched, fascinated, as Myka's blush deepened even further, spreading over her collarbones and further down until it reached the tantalizing valley between her breasts.

 

“Thanks,” Myka breathed, before snagging up her sleep clothes and hurriedly vanishing back into the bathroom to change. Helena was sad to see her go. It had been a lovely sight.

 

A couple of minutes later, Myka once again emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a similar outfit to the one Helena had just fished from her bag.

 

“All yours,” she announced, and nervously pointed over her shoulder to the now free shower.

 

Helena smiled, before brushing passed her, grazing her bathrobe-clad shoulder against the naked skin of Myka's arm. The contact made her hum and bite her lip, while it caused Myka to gasp and swallow hard.

 

This should prove to be an interesting night, Helena pondered, as she gave the door a nudge with her hip, not minding it at all when it didn't fully click shut.

 

She didn't have anything to offer that Myka hadn't seen before, after all. And it was only fair, after the eyeful of long legs, and tan, smooth skin she'd gotten just now, to return the favor, wasn't it?

 

Dropping her bathrobe onto the floor, she turned on the water and stepped under it, moaning happily as the spray massaged the slightly sore muscles in her shoulders. Relishing the pressure of the water for a moment without moving, she then lathered her hair in the hotel's custom shampoo, actually quite enjoying the scent for once. Washing it out, careful to not snag her fingers on any knots and tangles in her hair, she massaged her scalp a bit in the process. Sighing in contentment, she then took her time scrubbing the rest of her body and getting rid of the day's dirt and stress. Her hands took a path up her arms, over her shoulders and down her neck, lingering a moment too long over her breasts, before traveling over her stomach and towards her hips. The soap on her hands, as well as the lingering arousal from earlier, made it easy for her fingers to slip between her legs and she indulged herself with a couple of swipes along her slit and over her clit. Biting her lip to keep in the moan that was threatening to bubble forth from her throat, she breathed a heavy puff of air through her nose and forced herself to continue washing herself.

 

A few minutes later, she shut off the water and grabbed the remaining towel from the stack. Stepping out of the shower stall, she rubbed her skin dry, before wrapping the towel around her body, and starting in on brushing out her hair. Blotting the most of the wetness from her hair, she quickly got dressed, brushed her teeth and stepped back out into the bedroom.

 

Seeing that Myka had already reclined on her side to the bed, her eyes glued to the open pages of her book, her glasses perched on her nose, Helena couldn't help but smile at the familiar sight. How often had she found the other woman just like that, curled up on the couch in the library, a blanket thrown over her legs and a book propped up against her knees.

 

Making her way to the bed, she knelt on the mattress, fluffed up her pillow a bit and then slid her legs under the sheets, relishing the cool fabric on her skin. All the while, she was painfully aware of Myka's eyes tracking her every movement. It was good to know that she was more captivating than the book the other woman was reading, after all, she thought and grinned inwardly.

 

“What are you reading, love?” She asked nonchalantly, and leaned over to get a better look.

 

Myka glanced up from her book for half a second before looking back to the written words which were currently captivating her. It took her another second to answer. “Tolkien. I haven't read his work in quite some time.”

 

“Ah, yes. I've heard of the phenomenon, but did not have the pleasure of reading his works just yet.”

 

“Uhm, well. You can borrow my books anytime you want.”

 

“Thank you, darling,” Helena said, throwing her a wide smile.

 

Myka blinked again, before her eyes zeroed in on Helena's lips. “Yeah. No problem,” she whispered, before catching herself and redirecting her eyes back to her book, a lovely blush settling over her cheeks.

 

The smile never leaving her lips, H.G. scooted closer still, under the guise of reading over Myka's shoulder. She managed to stay still for all of sixty-five seconds, until the other woman's closeness got the best of her and she 'accidentally' brushed her breast against Myka's shoulder, and burrowed her nose deeper into brunette's curls. She could feel her stiffen in surprise, before she nudged her nose against the side of Myka's neck.

 

“Hmm, you smell good, darling.”

 

Goosebumps erupted on the younger agent's skin, and she shivered slightly as Helena's breath ghosted over the nape of her neck.

 

“Thanks,” she whispered, almost breathless.

 

Helena let her lips brush against the shell of her ear, smiling when Myka's breath caught in her throat, and her fingers tightened around the book, the paper crinkling slightly under the sudden pressure.

 

“Helena,” she breathed, before she had to take a gulp of air in order to continue speaking, thinking, feeling. “Helena, what are you, uhm, what are you doing?”

 

“An experiment, darling.”

 

“What kind of an experiment?”

 

“I'm testing how long it will take you to put that book aside and kiss me.”

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

Helena laughed gently, her breath feathering across overheated skin, evoking another shudder.

 

“I do believe I will have to double my efforts,” she murmured and as soon as the words had evaporated against sensitive skin, she let her tongue trail torturously slowly up the side of Myka's neck until she reached the earlobe. Flicking the tip of her tongue against it, she then enveloped it in wet heat, suckling and nipping on it gently. Myka gasped, the book shaking in her trembling hands.

 

“Oh, God,” she moaned, when Helena gave it a particularly sharp nip, before letting it go with a soft _pop_.

 

“Mhhh,” she hummed, her lips pressing against Myka's neck in an open mouthed kiss. She left a wet trail down the side of her neck, until she reached its juncture. Biting down gently, she grinned against the soft skin when she heard the book clatter to the ground beside the bed. _Finally._

 

A second later, Myka's hands were tangling inside silky black locks, tugging, tugging, tugging, until her mouth devoured Helena's in an urgent and passionate kiss. There was not the hesitancy of most first kisses, only longing, desire and a sense of coming home. _Finally._

 

She moaned into the kiss, and her right hand came up to tangle itself inside Myka's own curls, her nails scraping over the base of her neck gently, causing Myka to gasp into the kiss, urging Helena closer. The Brit followed the silent plea, swinging her leg over the other woman's now stretched legs, sinking down into her lap. Both women moaned when their hips met snugly, the heat between them almost unbearable, even with their layers of clothing still in the way.

 

The feeling of their tongues dancing intimately together sent a burst of electricity down Helena's spine and ripped another loud moan from her throat.

 

Tearing her lips away from Myka's for too long a moment, in order to catch her breath, she pressed her forehead against the other woman's, panting.

 

“Darling, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that.”

 

“No, actually, I think I have a pretty good idea, myself.”

 

“Mh, well then, less talking, more kissing, don't you agree?”

 

“Oh, definitely.”

 

And then Myka's hands were under her shirt, scorching heat across her back and Helena thought she was melting. Really, who needed another ice age, if the heat was so much more pleasant?

 

Myka's fingers were trailing over her ribs and her fingertips were ghosting over her nipples and she couldn't help but whimper, all thoughts of past misdeeds gone from her mind. All that counted was the here and now and Myka's hands on her body.

 

“Myka,” she groaned, when her efforts to rid Myka of her top proved to be futile, “take these off.”

 

The curly haired woman reluctantly took her hands off the lithe body in front of her and hurriedly tugged the shirt over her head.

 

Helena sighed at the sight of so much naked skin before her and wasted no time in diving down and enveloping an already hard nipple between her lips.

 

Myka cried out as the other woman's tongue swirled around the puckered flesh, and her back arched, pressing herself closer towards the delicious heat of Helena's mouth.

 

In order to not neglect its twin, H.G. brought her left hand up to swipe her thumb over the hardened bud, making Myka shudder in pleasure.

 

“God, yes, Helena. Don't stop.”

 

The timbre of the agent's voice sent a bolt of heat right to her core, causing her to tip her hips further into Myka's, seeking friction. The hands that had previously settled at her hips apparently heard her unspoken plea, and one traveled back up to her breasts, squeezing and caressing them through the thin cotton of her shirts, while the other traveled to the juncture of her legs and exerted pressure right where she needed it.

 

“Myka, oh yes!” she cried out, twisting her hips further into the contact, seeking more, more, more of that delicious friction.

 

“Mh, fuck, Helena, we need to get rid of this. Too many clothes.”

 

Helena couldn't agree more, but it still proved to be an inhuman effort to actually let go of Myka in order to divest themselves of their remaining clothing.

 

When they were coming together again, naked skin meeting naked skin, they sighed and melted into each others arms, their lips fusing together again.

 

Sharing kisses and soft caresses for a long while, they familiarized themselves with their lover's body, finding sensitive spots – spots that made them moan, and gasp, and giggle.

 

Helena nudged her thigh between Myka's, relishing the even closer contact it brought them. Burrowing her head into the juncture between the neck and shoulder beneath her, she planted kisses along the soft skin, enjoying the gentle sighs it brought forth from Myka's lips. Rocking her hips against the other woman's strong thigh made both of them moan, the movement intensely pleasuring and suddenly H.G. couldn't remember if she'd ever felt quite like this before.

 

Still, she slightly adjusted her position, nudging Myka's leg over her hip and bringing their cores into full contact, before she started rocking her hips in earnest.

 

Myka threw her head back against the pillows, groaning at the delicious friction Helena's clit provided against her own. “Yes, Helena! Oh, shit, so good.”

 

Looking down at the gorgeous woman lying before her, Helena's almost black eyes glazed over in wonder at what they were finally doing. One hand gripping Myka's leg to keep it anchored over her hip, the other trailed a gentle path up over her stomach and came to rest over her heart. Feeling it hammer in her chest, H.G's own sped up even further until they were almost beating in synch.

 

Giving in to her desires, she thrust even harder and faster, causing Myka to grab onto the headboard to keep her skull from crashing against it with each movement of Helena's hips.

 

Soon, the only sounds in the room were their heavy breathing, intermingled with the occasional moan, the meeting of wet flesh again, and again, and again, as well as the knocking of the headboard against the wall.

 

It didn't take long until Helena's rhythm faltered and she could feel the tingling of an impending orgasm at the base of her spine. Willing her lover to fall over the edge with her, she leaned down and pressed her lips to Myka's in an urgent kiss. The new angle made the brunette's eyes squeeze shut and her hands latch onto Helena's back. A few seconds later, Myka's back bowed sharply and a cry of the writer's name came tumbling from her lips. Her short nails left scratch marks down the Brit's back, and the pain combinedwith the pleasure and the look of bliss on Myka's face was enough to push Helena over the edge as well. Giving in, she came with a loud whimper of her lover's name, her hand latching onto Myka's and shudders wracking her slim body, as the pleasure overtook her. Gasping for breath, she collapsed into Myka's arms, breathing in the scent of sweat and arousal and the still underlying tones of her perfume.

 

Placing a sloppy kiss onto her neck, she moved to slip off of the other woman, but was held fast against the still thundering beat of her heart.

 

“Don't move just yet,” Helena heard her mumble. “I love feeling you so close.”

 

“Mhh,” she hummed in agreement and settled further into the embrace. “We should have done this ages ago, don't you think?”

 

“Definitely.” The Secret Service agent tilted her head to rest her cheek against the crown of the author's head, and H.G. could feel her smirking. “But that just means that we have a lot of catching up to do.”

 

The Brit growled and set off down Myka's body, leaving a path of scorching kisses down her lithe form. “Right you are, darling.”

 

Settling in between the taller woman's legs, she placed a gentle kiss onto the inside of her thigh, all the while holding the eye contact between them. Trailing her tongue along the sensitive skin where thigh met wet heat, she grinned in delight when her action caused Myka to twitch slightly.

 

“Helena, please. Don't tease.”

 

“Oh, but love, I've barely even started,” she murmured, her breath puffing against hot skin.

 

“Shit,” the woman above her groaned, and tangled her fingers in the sheets beside her.

 

“Such a potty mouth, oh dear.”

 

“God, shut up and fuck me already!” Myka exclaimed and Helena laughed.

 

“Yes, ma'am!”

 

She didn't even give the other woman time to reply before diving into the feast laid out before her. The agent cried out in pleasure as H.G.'s tongue took a long swipe up her slit and circled once around her clit, before her lips were pressing a leisurely kiss to the swollen bundle of nerves desperately waiting for more attention.

 

Licking and sucking along wet lips, she finally thrust her tongue into Myka's hot, wet channel, causing her to mewl in pleasure. The sound send a pool of wetness to her own core and she pressed her hips harder into the mattress to alleviate some of the almost painful throbbing.

Her hand snaked around Myka's thigh in order to reach her clit, her fingers starting to rub gentle circles across it.

 

“Oooh my God, yesss,” she husked, her moans taking on an even more desperate pitch.

 

Helena, her eyes still on Myka's blissful face, feasted on her as if she hadn't had anything to eat in weeks.

 

And really, it had been over a century since she'd last had the pleasure of making a woman writhe and moan like that. But all those memories of past lovers paled in comparison to the view of Myka Bering. Her back arched, arms trembling as they strained to keep her from drifting away on the waves of pleasure cresting over her body, and her head thrown back in utter delight, her curls casting dark shadows over the pristine white pillows. Helena moaned at the sight, the vibrations against her clit making Myka cry out. Once more, her hand blindly searched for something to hold on to, and H.G. grabbed it, tangling their fingers together and resting them on the reclining woman's trembling stomach.

 

Exchanging her fingers with her mouth, she sucked the small bundle of nerves into her mouth, gently scraping her teeth over it, gaging Myka's reactions. She knew it wouldn't take much more to send her crashing into her next orgasm. Flicking the tip of her tongue repeatedly over her clit, while still sucking on it, did the trick.

 

“Oh, fuuuuck. Helena!” She screamed, as the pleasure raced through her veins, setting her body alight with pleasant tingles of electricity. The hand not desperately gripping onto H.G.'s gripped the back of the author's head, pressing her closer to her core while riding out her orgasm.

 

With a few more gentle passes of her tongue, Helena helped her lover come back down from her high, until she slumped back against the soft mattress, panting.

 

“I should have known you were so good at that,” she managed, while still gasping for breath. “You and your magical tongue.”

 

Helena laughed out loud, before crawling up Myka's body, licking her lips clean of the other woman's essence. “That's by far not all me and my magical tongue can do, love,” she breathed against still breathless lips, before pressing a gentle kiss there.

 

“I can't wait to find out what else you can do, then.”

 

“And I can't wait to show you,” Helena said, winking.

 

Myka grinned, and then proceeded to tangle her tongue with Helena's for a slow and thorough kiss.

 

With H.G.'s legs resting on either side of Myka's hips, the curly haired woman had the Brit's dripping center within easy reach, and Helena gasped as she felt long fingers slipping between her wet lips.

 

Groaning, she pressed her forehead against Myka's and tilted her hips further into the electrifying touch. A gentle fingertip probed at her entrance, before easily slipping inside. Setting a slow rhythm, H.G. rode Myka's hand, her palm pressing deliciously against her throbbing clit with each thrust.

 

Exchanging sloppy kisses from time to time, Helena panted against Myka's lips. “Faster, Myka. I need more.”

 

Myka kissed her again, and followed her wish, inserting a second finger and setting a faster pace. Curling her fingers on each downstroke, she soon had the Victorian woman gasping and her moans rising in volume. Eventually, she felt her walls tighten around the fingers inside her and a second later, an intense orgasm swept over her. She groaned into Myka's mouth, her hands tightening in the pillows beside the brunette's head. Her legs no longer able to support her weight, she tumbled to the sheets beside her lover's body, out of breath.

 

“Well, we certainly could have skipped those showers earlier,” she eventually murmured, as she felt a drop of sweat roll down the side of her breast. A sated grin took up residence on her face.

 

Myka laughed sleepily. “Mh, yeah. But I'm too tired to take another.”

 

“Oh, darling, I doubt I will get my legs to work by morning to leave this room, never mind towards the shower right now.” Rolling over to face her, Helena trailed the tip of her index finger down the bridge of Myka's nose, the grin on her face morphing into an adoring smile. “You did good,” she whispered and felt the other woman smiling against her lips.

 

Eventually, one of them wrestled the sheets up over their quickly cooling bodies, and then, tangled in each others arms, they drifted off to sleep.

 

*

 

The next morning, Myka woke up to her favorite author trailing kisses over her neck and shoulder. Goosebumps erupted on her skin and she smiled, sleepy and still sated from their night's activities.

 

“Morning,” she breathed, and felt an answering smile against her skin.

 

“Good morning.”

 

Rolling over onto her back to face Helena, she took in the beauty hovering over her. Ink-colored hair cascaded in a silky shower down over her shoulder, the tips tickling Myka's skin, and almost black eyes were glinting lovingly at her.

 

Reaching up with one hand, she trailed her fingertips down the side of her cheek, caressing milky white skin in a featherlight touch.

 

Pondering her next words, she bit her lower lip slightly, only releasing it again when she felt H.G's thumb trailing over her mouth.

 

“What is it, love?”

 

“I'm just wondering what exactly last night makes us.”

 

Helena raised one elegant eyebrow and waited for her to elaborate, not wanting to assume where the agent's mind had taken her.

 

“Are you...you know, a friend with benefits? Or, uh, more?”

 

“Do you want to be more, Myka?” she asked, and held her breath, anticipation and nervousness warring inside her.

 

“Yes,” the curly haired woman breathed, and once more she bit her lip as her nerves got the better of her.

 

“Good,” Helena murmured and leant down to capture the stressed lips in a soothing kiss. Before it could get out of control, however, she pulled back.

 

“As much as I would love to continue this, I do believe we have to check out soon.”

 

Turning her head to glance at the clock on the beside table, Myka groaned in frustration as she saw that Helena was right.

 

“Damn!” she cursed, and threw a glance in Helena's direction. “What do you say to sharing a quick shower?”

 

“Lead the way, darling,” Helena smirked.

 

After a relatively quick shower – with only a few heated kisses to keep them lingering under the spray – they soon had finished getting ready for the rest of the trip home. Putting on their jackets, and pulling their bags over their shoulders, they opened the door to step out into the hall. The door fell shut behind them in synchronicity with that of the room beside theirs. Looking over at the people also stepping into the hall, Myka gasped in horror and mortification.

 

“Darling?” Helena asked, her hand grasping Myka's arm in alarm. “What is it?”

 

But Myka didn't really hear her over the pounding of her heart.

 

“Mom? Dad?” she squeaked, heat traveling up into the tips of her ears.

 

“Myka!” her parents exclaimed, looking just as mortified as Myka herself felt.

 

“Wh-what are you doing here?”

 

“There's a book fair for antique books in town this weekend. We wanted to see if we could pick up some treasures.” Clearing his throat, Warren narrowed his eyes at his daughter and the woman standing behind her, who was barely managing to keep from bursting into laughter. “Well, that certainly explains why I thought I heard your voice last night. And your name.”

 

“Oh, God,” Myka groaned, burrowing her face in her hands.

 

“We could have done without the commentary last night, dear,” her mother added and Myka prayed for the ground to swallow her whole. “I mean, we know you are an adult and we are happy you are having a healthy sex life, but the continued banging against the wall did rob us of a few hours of sleep. We aren't the youngest anymore, you know?”

 

“Moooom,” Myka wailed, the sound muffled behind her hands. Behind her, she could feel Helena shaking with barely suppressed laughter.

 

“Oh dear, really, haven't we taught you any manners? Don't you want to introduce us to your.... _friend_?”

 

The suggestive tone in her mother's voice made Myka want to die.

 

Taking a deep breath to steel herself, she finally dropped her hands. “Mom, dad, this is Helena Wells. Helena, these are my parents Warren and Jean Bering.” _Who apparently have heard us having sex all night,_ she silently added. _Great._

 

She felt Helena brushing past her to shake her parent's hands. “A pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Bering.” And even with her back turned to her, she could still hear the sly smile in her voice.

 

“Yeah, likewise. Great to finally put a face to the person who's kept our daughter up half the night.”

 

Myka whimpered.

 

“Doing my best to please, sir.”

 

The whimper turned into a groan.

 

“Really, Myka, there's no need for such sounds right now. Helena isn't even doing anything.” At Jean's words, Helena finally couldn't contain the laughter anymore. Doubling over, she pressed one hand against her stomach and propped the other against her knee, tears gathering in her eyes.

 

“Helena! This isn't funny!” Myka complained, but couldn't help the slight twitch of her lips anyway.

 

“Yes, darling,” the Brit gasped. “It absolutely, bloody is.”

 

“You'll laugh about it eventually, dear.” Her mother soothed, a grin visible on her own lips.

 

“No, I really don't think I will,” she mumbled and stepped forward to catch Helena's shaking shoulder. “Come on. We really should get going. We've still got a long trip ahead of us.”

 

“Yes,” Helena gasped and cleared her throat, wiping a few errant tears off her cheeks. “Right you are, love.” Turning back to the Berings, she smiled at them. “It really was nice to meet you both. Enjoy the book fair.”

 

“Oh, thank you, dear. You both should come visit us soon. You simply have to tell us how you met.”

 

“We will, thank you.”

 

“You can even stay in Myka's old room. As long as you can contain yourselves.” Warren spoke seriously, but they could all see the teasing sparkle in his eyes.

 

“Yes, sir.” Helena spoke at once, before she was tugged backwards down the hall.

 

“Bye mom, bye dad!” Myka called and fled as quickly as she could, dragging a still grinning H.G. half a step behind her.

 

After quickly checking out of the hotel, Myka more or less sprinted to the car, eager to put as much distance between herself and her parents as possible.

 

“Really, love, don't you think they took it rather well?” Helena asked, still grinning, but trying mightily to arrange her facial expression into one of seriousness. She wasn't doing a very good job. “At least this way you don't have to come up with a way to introduce us later.”

 

Myka just glared at her as she drove down the street, soon leaving the small town behind them.

 

About a mile down the road, H.G. couldn't resist one last comment. “Imagine if it had been the other way around.”

 

Her reward was another horrified groan from the woman beside her.

 

Laughing, Helena watched the road winding ahead of them, and couldn't help a happy smile, when she thought about the future ahead of them.

 

 

_fin_

 

 

Prompt: Imagine your OTP suddenly decides to get away for the weekend. They check into a hotel and spend the night making loud, passionate love, only to discover the next morning that they’d taken a room next to Person A’s parents.


End file.
